The invention relates to writing aids for use in assisting the clear and accurate formation of written symbols and letters. It is particularly useful where written symbols or letters are not visible to the writer either because of conditions of darkness or because the writer is blind or partially sighted.
The invention may equally be applicable in teaching the blind or partially-sighted to detect and/or to reproduce the correct formation of symbols or letters and in ensuring that the letters of a fluent writer are neat and legible. Moreover the invention may be adapted for use with shorthand or speed-writing, or with other than Roman alphabets and also for work involving graph paper.